Wyzen
Wyzen is character from the 3D action beat 'em up game Asura's Wrath. He is one of the bosses and a member of "The Seven Deities". His Mantra affinity is Violence. Profile Personality Wyzen is loyal as well as cocky and arrogant which tends to get the best of him in battle. This is shown when he taunted Asura incessantly and showed off his powers at the cost of underestimating his opponent. He takes great pride in his status as a god and flaunts it towards others at any given opportunity. He is known for being incredibly dramatic and loves to strike extravagant poses to others to emphasize his greatness. He also appears to lack a degree of common sense and intelligence as he casually wasted a vast amount of mantra the Seven Deities had collected for the Great Rebirth in a final attempt to defeat Asura, causing Kalrow to call him a idiot. Wyzen is also the most prejudiced of the Seven Deities, as he greatly sees humans to be greatly inferior beings to himself and his kind. Appearance Wyzen is the tallest and largest member of the Seven Deities. Wyzen wore crimson and yellow baggy pants with a purple sash and a vest matching the same colors. He had a dark skin tone and wears the symbols and markings which most Deities do on his arms, torso, and face. He had a beard made of golden-colored hair while the hair on his head was tied up in a bundle. His most notable trait was his massive metallic golden right arm which portrayed an ornately formed structure and a face carved into the middle. Wyzen also possessed a high level of girth to match his size. Concept Wyzen's final form resembles a Daibutsu, a statue of Buddha. Additionally, the Gongen name in his final form was believed to be the manifestation of an Indian Buddha in the form of a local kami, an entity who had come to guide the people to salvation (which is ironic as Wyzen kills humans and takes their souls for the Brahmastra, along with the souls of any humans killed by the Gohma). Powers and Abilities As one of the the original fighters of the Eight Guardian Generals and Powerhouse of the Seven Deities, Wyzen possessed immense levels of physical strength, enough to incapacitate Asura many times during their battles and destroy building-sized Gohma. Wyzen also possesses a decorated and enormous right arm which hides an array of projectiles to use in battle and where he concentrates Mantra to deliver devastating blows. Wyzen's trademark move with his large arm is known as the Kurikara Fudo Uchi: in which he concentates his Mantra into his fist and dives at his opponent at quick speeds coupled with his size to cause immense damage. Wyzen has also been shown to be able to collect souls with his massive arm. He also has the ability to change forms, but he has to use large amounts of Mantra to do so. Forms Vajra Wyzen In his second form Wyzen resembles a giant stone version of himself. In this form Wyzen not only receives a huge boost in size and physical strength, he also gains access to more powerful projectiles and missiles. Gongen Wyzen In his final form (in which his size becomes almost much bigger than the planet Gaia itself) Wyzen resembles a planet sized stone version of himself that radiates pure Mantra. This form increases his already massive strength to incalculable heights. However, this consumes a huge amount of Mantra. Story Pre-''Asura's Wrath'' Before Asura is betrayed, Wyzen first appears alongside Sergei and Kalrow and tries to persuade Asura into Deus' cause but he refuses. Later he appears aiding him alongside Yasha and Augus during the battle against the Gohma fleet above the planet, Gaea. Following after the victory against the Gohma, he then found out about the Emperor's death due to being "murdered" by Asura. He quickly deemed him a 'traitorous filth' upon cornering him. Asura's Wrath When Asura returned, Wyzen confronted him, mocking him about his failure. Enraged, Asura engaged Wyzen in battle, however, Wyzen was more powerful than before and could match Asura's powers. The fight didn't last long as Asura's rage granted him the power to defeat Wyzen. But the latter didn't accept his defeat and transformed into a giant form of himself. Wyzen told Asura that it was Mithra's power that granted him this amount of power. Now calling himself Vajra Wyzen, he fought Asura in the sky and on the ground. Asura had to defend himself as Wyzen's powers went on another level. The energy projectiles shot by Wyzen caused Asura to go from defense into offense, so Asura attacked Wyzen with everything he had. Wyzen, losing his advantage attacked Asura again, both their fists hitting against each other in the sky. Asura however was able to hit Wyzen's huge body with such force, that Wyzen was shot into the atmosphere. Asura had defeated Wyzen, at least it seemed so. Wyzen, floating over Gaia, unleashed his full power and transformed into Gongen Wyzen, his most powerful form, which was as huge as Gaia itself. Using only his finger, Wyzen tried to destroy Asura. Full of rage, Asura collected all his power and stopped Wyzen's finger. Then he summoned all six of his arms and punched with immense speed against Wyzen's fingertip. The last punch, filled with Asura's rage and strength, caused Gongen Wyzen's fingertip to implode. This caused a chain reaction which slowly destroyed Wyzen's body. Shocked, Wyzen could only watch as his body was completely destroyed. As seen in the post-credits epilogue, Wyzen later reincarnated into the modern world where he accidently push the reincarnated Mithra which made the reincarnated Asura mad, causing him to beat Wyzen up. Trivia * Wyzen's name is plausibly another form of the old word 'weasand', which was the name for the gullet, throat, or esophagus. This name most likely refers to Wyzen's colossal girth and his propensity for bellowing monologues. * Wyzen is the only character of the Seven Deites other then Asura to show more than one transformation. * Kalrow claimed at one point that Wyzen is the weakest of all Seven Deities, which is ironic as Wyzen is in truth one of the most powerful and strongest members of the Seven Deities while Kalrow is the weakest of them all. * Wyzen and Yasha are the only ones of the Eight Guardian Generals whose Mantra Affinity is not one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Gallery Vajra Wyzen.jpg|Vajra Wyzen. Gongen Wyzen.jpg|Gongen Wyzen. Asuras Wrath Art.png|Promotional art of Gongen Wyzen about to crush Asura. Category:Characters Category:Asura's Wrath Characters Category:Asura's Wrath Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Monsters Category:Non-Human Characters